raidaddictsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor of the Gods (Tier 3)
= Plane of Time Key = Lady Vox in Permafrost tasks you with gathering a few items from around the world. Most of these should be doable with 2 - 3 people at your gear level, but Klandicar may require some extra oomph or a player that already has the Time Phase Quintessence. Once you collect all 4 items, hand them in for your key. Crushbone Kill Emperor Crush in Crushbone to receive the Orc Ribcage. He drops 3 of them at a time, and is a 30 - 90 minute respawn. He is a basic tank and spank fight with nothing additional to worry about. Plane of Valor Kill Haraxizm the Crystal Seer, a prismatic dragon, for the Mark of Valor. He drops 3 at a time and is also a fairly short respawn. He dispels your buffs, so watch out for that, and also has a nasty knockback on his main target. He will also occasionally cast Feign Death on his main target, so be prepared for that. Western Wastes Kill Klandicar in Western Wastes. He drops 10 or so Dark Card of Dignatio, because the effort to kill him can be a bit annoying. He himself is a tank and spank fight, spawning 20 or so adds every 25%. However, he spawns 6 Wardens around his area, who will chain heal him if not despawned or killed. You need a player with the Plane of Time key to say STOP to them in order to stop them and despawn them. You must have your Plane of Time key in a top level inventory slot. He is a fairly short respawn, but you shouldn't need to kill him more than once. Hail the projection that spawns when he dies as well. Chardok A Kill the Royals in Chardok A in order to get the items needed for the Key to Chardok B. The royals are fairly easy but have adds that come with them that hit fairly hard. Hand the items into the quest NPC at the top of Chardok A to get your key, and then talk to the Kcar the Gatekeeper to travel to Chardok B. Chardok B Inside of Chardok B, you need to kill Korucust, Father of the Asshole for the last item you need for your Plane of Time Key. He is a fairly simple fight but is deep inside the zone. = Plane of Time = See Plane of Time Walkthrough = Kerra = Go to Kerra and talk to Metzger, tell him "Guild?". He wants you to bring him 2500 Metz Coins to receive the "A Fine Latin Tool". Metz Coins drop off of the slave event in West Commonlands. Triggered at the Druid ring, then the slaves spawn at the old Shadowed Man camp in the southwest corner. Hail them, they either attack (loot the jaw bone and turn it back in to the executioner, can do this with as many as you want at the same time), or they admit defeat and you say 'peacefully' , and they'll give you 1 Copper Coin. Also, bosses like "The Dark Knight" will drop Metz Coins of 3 different kinds: Copper Coin of Metzger - 1 Coin Silver Coin of Metzger - 10 Coins Gold Coin of Metzger - 100 Coins Platinum Coin of Metzger - 1000 Coins Once you have the Tool, head to Dr. Jim in Kerra. He wants a password (newenglandclamchowder) before he can craft something. After saying the password he wants you to hand him 4 pieces: A Fine Latin Tool - Reward for 2,500 Metz Coins from Metzger Mold - Dropped by bosses in PoTimeB T2 Armor Piece - T2 Quest (Duh!) A Foreign Power Source - Combine 3x "Xegonys Airy Wing " (PoAir) and 1 x "Greater Dragons Head " (Various T3 Mobs) in an "Ancient Tome of Research " (Hole). Hand these 4 pieces into Jim and voila! Congratulations on your T3 (Latin) Armor! *the passwod to Jim is: newenglandclamchowder (all 1 word)